Gone So Young: Juderman
by EClareObsession
Summary: A ONE SHOT: Spiederman left 4 years ago, and Jude misses him greatly. Will he ever come back? JUDERMAN JUDE AND SPIEDERMAN


Hey, this is a one shot, it's a juderman. It's also a song fic. The song is "Gone So Young" By Amber Pacific. Enjoy! Please R&R

**_I never dreamt it'd be this way  
I've lost any chance for me to say_**

Jude sat at home all by herself. It was the day of Jude's 23rd birthday. She loved someone who wasn't there to pick up the pieces anymore. This person left on they're 19th birthday. This person was always there for Jude. Whenever she was crying, he was there with a tissue. Whenever she was sick, he was holding her hair back.

**_To say that I miss you, say that I love you  
Will someone please tell me I'm okay_**

She truly loved him. But when she was 19 she didn't really think she loved him. She didn't want to believe that he was her soul mate. She had been single for 4 years, she waited and waited for this guy to come back. If he did she wasn't going to pass up the chance. Everyday she'd call him, but it'd go to voice mail after a few rings. Jude dialed the number. Ring, Ring, Ring "Hey this is Spiederman, and I'm in Cali, so I'll call back" The voice message said. Jude sighed. She loved hearing his voice...but she wished he would pick the damn phone up.

**_I wasn't prepared for what's to come_**

Jude sat there playing with her cell. She started playing the piano. She played the notes to the song '2 AM'. That was a song about Spiederman. She wished and wished everyday that'd he would come home. She hasn't smiled the same in all of those years. She pushed all her friends away. Her bestest friend and true love had left. She regretted breaking up with him. She regretted everything. Tommy wasn't worth it, Spiederman is a million times better then Tommy.

**_A life made of memories gone so young  
And now I'm regretting all I've done_**

But when she was younger she didn't believe that Vincent Spiederman knew what love was. She didn't believe that Vincent Spiederman would ever fall in love, she was head over heels for the guy, but she didn't care. Spiederman seemed like the guy who could take anything, without a tear. But when she said it was over, tears fell down his red cheeks. Then at his 19th birthday party, everything got out of control.

**_But in your heart know that I'm with you all along_**

The whole party he ignored Jude. She finally took him into a studio and forced him to talk..everything went crazy. They went back and forth about the breakup, and all the lies. Spiederman ended up storming out and getting on a plane to California. One year ago Jude went to California, but could not find him, so she just came back to Canada.

**_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there_**

People say that no one has a soul mate. People say that you decide who you love. But if that was true... then why won't Jude decide to love someone else. Someone who was still there with her?

**_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight_**

Jude's phone rang. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey" The man responded

"Spiederman?" Jude exclaimed.

"Hey" Spied replied

**_I never thought that this could go  
And take me away from all I know  
And leave me to think I'm on my own_**

"What's up?" Jude said with a huge smile.

"Nothing you?" He asked

"Nothing either...I kinda...miss you" Jude answered.

**_But your love will take me, you were the one...  
Who sat through nights  
You held me tight_**

"I missed you too. So, what have you been doing lately?" Spiederman asked.

"Pushing people away" Jude answered, with a slight smile.

"Ha, you were good at that" Spiederman joked.

**_And made sure I'm okay  
And I thank you for the love you gave to me_**

"Thanks!?" Jude joked.

"By the way, happy birthday" Spiederman replied

"You remembered?" She asked

"Yep" He replied

**_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there_**

"How could I forget" He said. Jude smiled "You single?" He asked.

"I am so single, it's not even funny, you?" She answered

"Same here.." He answered

**_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight..._**

"I haven't dated anyone since you left" Jude responded

"I haven't either...I've been wanting to come back and see someone.." He stated

**_Tonight...  
Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there_**

"I've been waiting to see someone too" Jude replied.

"Ha...Who?" He asked

**_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there_**

"You first!" Jude responded

"I asked first!" Spiederman replied smiling

"I'll hang up if you don't go first!" Jude joked.

**_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
And if I should fall, I know you're waiting  
And if I should call, I know you're there_**

"Fine..." Spiederman replied

"You'll go first?" Jude asked

"Yep" He stated.

**_If ever you cry just know  
I'm in your heart tonight..._**

"Open you're front door" He replied.

"Huh?" Jude asked

"Just do it!" He replied with a giggle.

Jude opened the door. And Spiederman was on one knee with a wedding ring

"Will you marry me?" He asked

"YES!" Jude replied. He stood up and they kissed passionately.

**_I'm in your heart tonight..._**


End file.
